


The Open Box

by illusionangel56



Category: BomBARDed (Podcast), Io - Fandom, Randy Greentrees - Fandom, Raz’ul Dazulson, Raz’ul son of Daz’ul - Fandom, Raz’ul x Io, Yashee Bordun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusionangel56/pseuds/illusionangel56
Summary: A torn note fall from the sky. It reads “Meet me soon -Io” with thieves cant symbols for come alone.
Relationships: Raz’ul Daz’ulson & Io, Yashee Bordun & Raz'ul Daz'ulson & Randy Greentrees
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Open Box

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first bomBARDed fanfic and frankly the first fanfic I’ve fully written ever. 
> 
> Anyways here’s some things to consider before reading this
> 
> 1\. This is full of spoilers if you’re not caught up on bomBARDed 
> 
> 2\. This is dialogue heavy because I haven’t written in years. Sorry in advance.
> 
> 3\. I wrote this at 5 am so if there’s typos or bad grammar, just tell me in the comments.

It had been a few days since the bards had left Lakeridge to head west to Mount Tain to meet with Raz’ul’s family to prevent the cult from stealing it. [Inserts stuff about their travel route that will be revealed next episode or the map of Beetzart will drop soon after the fic is published]. A torn note falls from the sky. It reads “Meet me soon -Io” with thieves cant symbols for come alone. The bards read it with confusion then the realization of fear washes over them. They begins looking around frantically before speaking quietly. 

Yashee says “Guys, we have a problem but good news we now know another of the staticky figure from before.” 

Randy says “Yeah, this is a twist. It’s time for me and Io to have another chat.”

Raz’ul says “Uh, what?”

He begins to panic a little bit before breathing in and out to calm his nerves and lighting some potpourri. 

Raz’ul says “Randy, you can’t meet with him. What if it’s just Rhiannon and she’s planning to kill you if you go?”

Yashee says “Yeah, I don’t want you to hurt.”

Randy says “Ok but consider this: 1.This is actually Io and he wants to talk and receive his box that I promised him 2.If this is Rhiannon, I can handle her and if not, I’ll call you on my ira glass.”

This conversation turns into a full plan. The plan is Randy will enter the forest alone to meet with Io. If he doesn’t return after 30 minutes, Raz’ul and Yashee will follow after him. 

Raz’ul says “Ok, I’m ok with this plan but how will you know where to find him?”

Randy notices thieves can’t carved into some of the nearby trees with the symbol for “follow”. 

Randy walks in the forest following the symbols until he reaches a secluded spot where he couldn’t be found easily

“Hello, it’s been a while.” Out walks Io, a beautiful purple tiefling with green hair pulled back into a braid and piercing eyes. The last time Randy had saw him he was wearing a red suit with floral patterns on the inside, today he’s wearing something reminiscent of the Nowhere Man. 

Randy says “Yes, it has. Nice outfit.”

“Thank you, let’s cut to the chase. I’m aware of what you and your compatriots did. I must say I’m impressed and I knew I made a great deal when you shook your hand.”

Randy says “Well, it was an unseen consequence from our magic but I presume this is about the box.”

Io says “Yes but I also have another thing I wish to ask of you”

Randy holds out the box with puzzled look on his face. Io takes it, places it in his pack, and hands Randy a bag of coins.

Io says “Now that business is done, I must ask something of you. Your apprehensive friend from before?”

Randy says “Raz’ul? Yeah, what about him?”

Io says “Is he currently seeing someone?” 

Randy gets a mischievous smile on his face and then says “No, he’s totally available and I can set up a meeting for you two.”

“Excellent, you received you payment and I expect a message from you” and then Io disappears into the forest. 

Randy walks back to Raz’ul and Yashee with a skip in his step. He exits the forest and rejoins the others at the cart.

“Ok, you’re alive and unharmed so that’s great” Raz’ul says with a sigh 

Yashee says “So what happened?”

“Ok, so two things happened 1.Io gave me payment for the box.” and Randy looks over with Raz’ul with the biggest grin “and 2 he wants to go on a date with Raz’ul.”

“What?”

End of Chapter 1


End file.
